


Necrosis

by Ilyich_cenin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Illness, M/M, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyich_cenin/pseuds/Ilyich_cenin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if they’d caught it earlier it wouldn’t be this bad, Will reasoned to himself. Maybe if he’d connected the dots faster, or been more vocal about Nico getting the proper tests done it wouldn’t be this way. There were a lot of maybes in the world and not a single one of them was going to change the situation Will found himself in right now. A single leaf of paper all it really took to bring three decades worth of love to wrap around his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necrosis

Maybe if they’d caught it earlier it wouldn’t be this bad, Will reasoned to himself. Maybe if he’d connected the dots faster, or been more vocal about Nico getting the proper tests done it wouldn’t be this way. There were a lot of maybes in the world and not a single one of them was going to change the situation Will found himself in right now. A single leaf of paper all it really took to bring three decades worth of love to wrap around his throat.

A single piece of paper and it might as well be shoved right down his throat. At least then there would be a legitament reason for Will’s currently alarming inability to breath. Not flashing faces and every other patient the son of Apollo had ever failed to save. Of course it wasn’t just another patient this time but Will was already distancing. Trying to hide, and frankly that was making the tearing feeling six times worse.

Was he seriously trying to cut himself off? From Nico? Still, clutching that piece of paper Will wasn’t really sure what to do. Hyperventilate for one. That was definitely the start of the list. So hey maybe he was having a panic attack. Maybe he was on the edge of losing it.

You couldn’t totally blame Will. It wasn’t like the man he’d gleefully walked beside for the last thirty years hadn’t just been issued a death sentence. Except that was exactly what happened, and Will had had to shove his nose straight into it. Insisted that he be the one to do the blood tests; to do everything. It was Will that thought he would be okay with whatever he found, while subconsciously already deciding it was just something easy. Simple.

They were demigods, when would anything ever be simple?

The thought almost made him laugh, but his fingers clutched tighter on the results and the hysteria faded into a pang. Bone deep ache settling right on it like it had always been there, and Will shoved a hand through his hair and huffed. This was a vicious cycle. He’d watched it happen time and time again in the hospital setting. Settling into despair should not be the first reaction. There was hope. A really disturbing low percentage of hope, but it was there.

Stepping back through that door was the hardest thing Will had ever done, and he knew the second Nico saw his face that the guy would know something was up. Something was wrong. A flat pained smile was all it really took to put suspicion and worry on the younger man’s face.

In the end Will put on his facade. Faked clinical indifference until he noticed that Nico’s hands had started to shake and it all broke down faster than any crumbling wall. Will would swear to the end of his own mortal days that he would never forget the words that crawled out of Nico’s mouth, or the low trembling way they were said.

“You know I never really thought I’d be scared of dying”


End file.
